


"Pretty Things Have Cracks Too."

by Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Death, M/M, Sad Stories, caring Kakuzu, sad Hidan, sad childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player/pseuds/Pein_Is_A_Rap_God_And_Rinnegan_Player
Summary: Hidan remembers a dark and dreary time in his life. Luckily Kakuzu was there to comfort him.





	"Pretty Things Have Cracks Too."

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably many spelling mistakes... Still getting used to this keypad.

"Its raining." Hidan mutters under his breath. "Its always raining." Came a gruff reply from his partner. Hidan's scowl deepens at the response. "I know that, I'm not stupid." He says then turns back to face the only small window in the room. He hears a grunt from the other side of the room that said without words to stop talking. 

 

The young man listens to the raindrops hitting the window and watches the dreary sky in a melancholy way. He always despised the rain. It brought things that he tried to forget to the surface of his mind. Memories of a past life that he tried to forget.

 

Flashes of a younger him running through rain much similar to this ran rampant through his thoughts. 'No...' He could see the fear written on the child's face. He could feel it. He felt like he was back there, running for what life he had, what he had to live for. He felt the rain pelt down on his small frame-

 

"No." His eyes glaze over with tears that threaten to fall. They mock him, jaunting him with cruel words. 'You got away huh? Do you think its fair that you lived and they didn't? You should have been there. Everything that happened is and will always be your fault. You're a waste of space. A nobody. A traitor. A deserter.' He turned his gaze away from the window and buried his face in his bed. Damned if he was going to let Kakuzu see his moment of self hate.

 

Tears slid a path down his face and into the cloth under him. Small sobs racked his frame as he fell deeper into sadness and despair. He kept everything as quiet as possible for his own sake. 

 

\--

 

Kakuzu glances over to his young partner again, who was still looking out to the dreary landscape. He turns back to his book and continues reading. He pays no further attention to the other until he hears a soft sound. It sounded alarmingly close to a sob. He looked back over to his partner who had his head deep within the covers of his bed. He shakes as... Quiet sobs dance around him? 

 

Kakuzu stands up and walks over to Hidan. He puts his hand on his shoulder and softly shakes him. "Leave me alone, I'm busy." He said in a voice that sounded close to normal except for the cracking in his voice. 'Yea, busy crying.' He thinks. 

 

Kakuzu pulled Hidan up and made him face him. He inaudibly gasped at the sight of the normally boisterous, foul mouthed, homicidal maniac brought to tears. His violet eyes were swollen and tears flowed down his cheeks. There was only despair and hatred in his eyes, but he could tell it was not for him. Unable to stop himself he caressed the pale mans face and swiped away a tear with his thumb. The other man looked shocked but said nothing. "Hidan... What's gotten you upset?" 

 

Hidan's eyebrows furrowed and Kakuzu knew he wasn't going to get any answer from him. He sighed in defeat, (something that rarely happens) and pulled the silver haired into his lap. No words were exchanged, Hidan just played his head on Kakuzu's broad and strong shoulders and cried further. All the elder could do was stroke the distraught mans hair in an effort to calm him down. He knew it would be long before Hidan would get over what had bothered him, but to him Hidan came before anyone else, including himself. The most important thing ever was Hidan. Nothing else mattered.

 

Faintly he remembered what his mother used to say when his sister killed herself.

"Sweety, pretty things have cracks too."

 

 

*

 

 

[The chapter is finished, but if you want to know what happened to Hidan, here it is.]

 

Hidan played with his little brother in his playpen. He loved the young toddler, which would make it harder when his future caught up with him. Hidan's mother came into the playroom with a tray of small treats and what little bit of food they had. Hidan loved his mother, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long brown hair that was as straight as a pin, and was soft and luxurious. She had fair, blemish free skin and beautiful gray eyes. Well, that's not how she always looked. Normally she's have cuts and scrapes all over her, and bruises around her face and eyes. She'd often have a hand shape bruise around her neck. 

 

Hidan's fondest memory was of her always smiling. His most haunting one was watching her die.

 

"Thank you mama!" Hidan smiled a big smile, completely ignoring the throbbing in his left cheek. His brother also thanked her in his jumbled language. She smiled and left the room. Just as she did, they heard the front door open, the tell tale sign that torture would soon begin. "Himiko you slut, get in here!' He heard his mothers footsteps go faster. "Tanaka-San. Did you have a good day?" SLAP! "Don't try play nice with me. I was summoned by the boys school. They said that he's been getting into fights at school and stealing ryo. Call him out here." 

 

He heard rushed footsteps again, and got up before he was even called. His mother came in to walk him out. He sighed and kissed his brothers head before walking to his mother and kissing her cheek gently. "Try stay out of it mother. I'll be fine." He assured his hurting parent. He smiled at her in reassurance, but it came our more as a grimace. His mother still appreciated it though and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

 

Hidan rushed out to his father so not to anger him farther. When he stepped into view he received the hardest punch of his young life. "You albino shit. Do you know how damaging you are to my reputation?!" He punched him again but this time it knocked him to the floor. "You're the most useless, annoying thing that anyone has ever conceived. I should've told her to abort, I should've given ya to welfare, but instead I listened to that bitch and kept you." 

 

Hidan glared up from his position and jumped back onto his feet. "She's not a bitch. You are, ya fuckin egotistical bastard!" 

 

The events immediately after were blur after that but he remembers what happened afterwards. He swung open the door and ran. It was raining heavily, and he couldn't see where he was going. The only thought was that he had to get to a safe place. He ran faster and faster as he thought of a place to dissapear to. 

 

"Hidan! Get back here!" His father shouted with the coldest of venom in his voice. He frantically scrambled to think of a place, any place to escape. "Please, help me! Anyone!" The footsteps got closer and closer until they were behind him. 'I've lost.' 

 

He was dragged back to the hell house by his arm. He felt nails digging into his forearm and he grimaced in pain. "No... No, No!" He cried out loud. "Shut up! Come see what you've done." He pulled the boy through the door and he gasped. The whole house was in shambles. The door opened up into the living room, and there was three doors, two leading into two bedrooms, and one into the only bedroom. The most alarming thing though was the copious puddles of blood on the floor. 

 

"Go, look for your pathetic relatives." Hidan's arm was released and he ran, following the trail of blood. He followed it into his brothers playroom, and he was not prepared for what he had found. He screamed and he heard his father laughing and then stopping, then a dull thud. He looked at his mother, with blood covering her face and head. And a long, gleaming katana sticking out of her back. She was cradling her young toddler, who was stiff and bloodied as well. She cried into the stiff body of her dead child. "Mamma..." 

 

She looked up and weakly reached for her eldest son. She grasped his hand and tears slipped out of her slowly dulling eyes. "H-Hi-dan... I- I- love y-you. M-my son." She cried in agony. "Mamma... I love you. Please don't go. Please... Please! Don't leave me, there's nobody left for me!" He cried in emotional turmoil. 

 

She smiled at him... And brought him closer to kiss his forehead... 

 

Then she was gone. His whole life was gone. Everything he cared about was gone. He sat next to the bodies of the most important people of his life.

 

In heaven, Mikoto and her son Harui looked down with sad eyes and heavy hearts. "Momma, will Hida-kun ever be happy again?" He asked feeling sorry for the only surviver in his clan. "Not for a while. But he will find someone who will sit with him and share his pain. He will fall in love, and that person will mend the whole in his heart." She had a bittersweet smile as she watched her son cry over their body.


End file.
